English-Interlingua Dictionary h
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- h (letter ~) n littera h (hacha) haberdasher n linteo * n vendetor de pannos haberdashery (textile) n vendita de pannos * (textile) n vendita de pannos (de lino) habilitation (1. capacitation, enabling; 2. qualifying, qualification) n habilitation habit (1. dress of a religious order; 2. custom) n habito * (1. dress of a religious order; 2. custom) n habito (hà-) * n habito * ~ , gown n cotta * ~ , habitude n habitude * ~ , usage, custom n usantia habitable adj habitabile habitat n habitat * n habitat ¬NL habitation (1. action of inhabiting; 2. abode, residence) n habitation * (residence) n domicilio * n habitation habitual adj habitual habitually adv habibualmente habituate, accustom v habituar habitude, habit n habitude habitué n habitué * n habitué ¬F hachet n hachetta hack (horse) n cavallo * (taxi) n taxi * (writer) n scriptor mercenari * Comp n hack * v dolar * v hachar * v taliar * ~ , chop v hachar * ~ , chop v hachar (-sh-) hacker n hachator * n hacker hacking (act of ~) n hachamento * (act of ~) n hachamento (-sh-) hackneyed adj banal haddock Ichthyol n eglefino * n eglefino hades n hades * n sheol haematic, hematic adj hematic haematite, hematite Mineral n hematite haematosis, hematosis Physiol n hematosis * ~ , hematosis Physiol n hematosis (-òsis) haemoglobin, hemoglobin Biochem n hemoglobina haemophile, hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder, hemophile n hemophilo * ~ , hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder, hemophile n hemophilo (-mò-) * ~ , hemophilic, haemophilic, hemophile adj hemophile haemophilia, hemophilia n hemophilia * ~ , hemophilia n hemophilia (-ìa) haemophiliac, bleeder, hemophile, haemophile, hemophiliac n hemophilo (-mò-) * ~ , bleeder, hemophile, haemophile, hemophiliac n hemophilo haemophilic, hemophile, haemophile, hemophilic adj hemophile haemorrhage (hemorrhage) n hemorrhagia * ~ , hemorrhage n hemorrhagia * ~ , hemorrhage n hemorrhagia (-ìa) haemorrhoid, hemorrhoid n hemorrhoide hag (witch) n maga * n vetula repulsive haggard adj discarnate * adj emaciate haggle v negotiar cavillosemente Hague (the ~) n Le Haga * Geog n Haga * n haga hail Meteorol n grandine * Meterol v grandinar * n grandine * vi grandinar * vt salutar hail-stone n petra de grandine hail-storm n tempesta de grandine hair (1. a single hair; 2. the hair of a person, animal) n pilo * (a single hair of the human head) n capillo * (head of hair) n capillatura * (head of) n capillatura * (split -s) v finder capillos in quatro * Anat n capillo * Anat n pilo * ~ , down n villo hair-brush n brossa pro capillos hair-cut n taliatura del capillos hairdo n pectinatura * ~ -do n pectinatura hair-dresser n perrucchero * ~ , coiffeur, barber, wigmaker n perrucchero hair-dresser's (shop) n perruccheria hair-dressing v mestiero del perrucchero hair-dryer n siccacapillos hairiness, pilosity n pilositate * ~ , villosity n villositate hairless n calve * n sin capillos hair-net n rete pro le capillos hair-piece n toupet hair-raising (making hair stand on end) adj horripilante * ~ -raising adj horripilante * ~ -raising adj horripilante (ppr of horripilar) hairspring adj spiral hair-style n pectinatura hairy (covered with hair) adj capillute * adj hirsute * adj pilose * adj villute * ~ , pilose adj pilose * ~ , villous adj villose Haiti Geog n Haiti half (go halves) v ir a medietate * adj medie * ~ boot, high shoe n bottina * ~ medio adv medio * n medietate half-a-dozen phr un medie dozena half-alive adj semivive half-and-half (coffee creamer) n crema e lacte * ~ -and-half phr medietate a medietate half-an-hour phr un medie hora half-asleep, semisomnous adj semisomne half-back n mediano half-baked (fig) adj medie complete * ~ -baked (fig) adj medie facite * ~ -baked (underdone) adj a medietate cocite half-breed n mesticio * ~ -breed, mestizo n mesticio half-brother n medie fratre half-caste n mesticio half-dead adj semimorte half-hearted adj pauco enthusiastic * ~ -hearted adj tepide half-mast (at ~) adv a medie mast * ~ -mast n medie mast half-naked, seminude adj seminude half-pint n medie pinta half-price phr a medietate de precio half-savage, semisavage adj semisalvage * ~ -savage, semisavage adj semisalvage (-aje) half-shade, penumbra n penumbra half-sister n medie soror half-term n vacantias de medie trimestre half-time n intervallo * ~ -time n pausa halftone, semitone Mus n semitono halfway n a medietate del cammino halfwit n imbecille half-year n semestre half-yearly n semestral halibut n halibut hall (1. large and stately room; 2. lobby) n hall * (1. large and stately room; 2. lobby) n hall ¬A * (entrance) n vestibulo * (large room) n sala * ~ porter (in full regalia) etc n switzo hallelujah interj alleluia * ~ interj hallelujah * ~ interj laude a Jah * ~ interj laude a Jehovah hallmark n punction de controlo hallo interj hallo hallow, sanctify v sanctificar hallowed adj sanctificate halloween n vigilia de omne mortos * n vigilia de omne mortos (sanctos) halluciation n hallucination hallucinate v hallucinar hallucination n hallucination hallucinatory adj hallucinatori halo (aureole) n aureola * (nimbus) n nimbo * Meterol n halo * n metereol * ~ , aureole n aureola * ~ , aureole n aureola (-ré-) * ~ , invest with a halo v aureolar haloed, invested with a halo adj aureolate halo-like adj aureolar halt (as order) interj halt! * (stop) n halto * (stop) vi stationar * Mil facer halto * Rr station facultative * vt arrestar * ~ , stop (cease to go on or move) v stationar * ~ , stop n halto halter, muzzle (for animals) n capistro halting adj hesitante halve v divider in duo Ham Bib n Cham * n gambon * ~ , gammon n gambon hamate, hooked adj hamate ham-burger n hamburger hamirostrate Zool adj hamirostre Hamite n chamita Hamitic adj chamitic hamlet, village n vico hammer n martello * ~ out, hammer v mallear * v martellar * ~ , hammer out v mallear hammerer n martellator hammerhead (shark) n martello hammer-home v sublinear per argumentos repetite hammer-in v figer per colpos de martello hammock n hamaca hamper n paniero * v impedir * ~ , encumber, obstruct v incombrar hamster Zool n hamster * Zool n hamster G * n hamster hamulus Anat/Zool n hamulo hand (1. hand of a person; 2. handwriting) n mano * (at ~) adv a mano * (of clock) n flecha * (on the other ~) phr del altere parte * n mano * v dar * v passar hand-bag n sacco a mano hand-book n manual hand-brake n freno a mano hand-cart n carretta de mano handcuff, gas-mantle, channel, strait n manica hand-cuffs n manicas de ferro, manillas * ~ -cuffs n manillas, manicas de ferro hand-down v passar * ~ -down v transmitter handful n manata * n pugnata hand-grenade n granata de mano handi-cap (drawback) n disavantage * ~ -cap (drawback) n handicap * ~ -cap (drawback) n impedimento * ~ -cap (sport) n handicap * Racing n handicap * Racing n handicap ¬A * ~ -cap v disavantagiar * ~ -cap v impedir handi-capped adj invalide handi-craft n mestiero handiness, comfort, convenience n commoditate handi-work n obra hand-kerchief n pannello * ~ -kerchief n pannello (de naso) handle (a tool) v manear * (a tool, instrument) v manear * (of a cup, jug, basket) n ansa * (of a hammer, broom, plow) n manico * (of cup, jug) n ansa * (of tool) n manico * (treat) v tractar handle-bars n guida handle-with-care interj/phr fragile! handling (of a tool, instrument) n maneamento hand-made adj facite a mano hand-out v distribuer hand-over v livrar hand-pick (select by hand) v colliger a mano * ~ -pick v seliger con cura hand-rail n barra protective hand-round v passar de mano a mano hand-shake n prisa de manos hand-some (attractive) adj bel, belle * ~ -some (attractive) adj belle, bel * ~ -some (generous) adj generose handwriting n scriptura * ~ , script, writing n scriptura handy (convenient) adj commode * (convenient) adj maneabile * (skilful) adj habile * ~ , convenient, comfortable, suitable adj commode * ~ , convenient, comfortable, suitable adj commode (cò-) hang (be suspended) v pender * (be suspended) v pender pend-/pens- * (capital punishment) v executar al furca * (suspend) vt suspender * (wallpaper) v attaccar * (wallpaper) v attachar * ~ up (on, to, onto) v appender * vi pender * ~ with a drapery, drape v drappar hangar n hangar * n hangar ¬F hang-back v hesitar * ~ -back v restar arretrate hanger (coat) n portamantello * n portamantello hanging, pendant pensile adj pensile hang-man n carnifice * ~ , executioner n carnifice * ~ , executioner n carnifice (-nì-) hang-on (be suspended from) v depender de * ~ -on (persist) v perseverar * ~ -on interj un momento! hang-out v pender foras hangover n sequelas de inebriation * ~ -over n sequelas de inebriation hang-up (telephone) vi reponer le receptor * ~ -up vt appender * ~ -up vt suspender hanker-after v desirar ardentemente haphazard adj accidental * adj fortuite happen (accidentally) v continger * (accidentally) v continger -ting-/-tact- * v evenir * ~ , befall v accider * ~ , come to pass v advenir * ~ , come to pass v advenir -ven-/-vent- * ~ , come to pass v evenir * ~ , come to pass v evenir -ven-/-vent- * ~ , supervene v supervenir happening n evenimento happiness n contento * n felicitate * ~ , felicity n felicitate happy (make ~) v facer felice * adj contente * adj felice * ~ , blissful adj beate * ~ , fortunate adj felice happy-go-lucky adj disinvolte hara-kiri n harakiri * ~ -kiri n harakiri J harangue, make a speech v orar * ~ , sermonize v sermonisar harass v molestar * v persequer harassment n molestation * n persecution harbinger, precursor, forerunner n precursor harbor (a grievance) v nutrir * (-bour) n porto * (give refuge) v dar refugio a * (port) n porto * (refuge) n asylo * (refuge) n refugio * ~ , port n porto harbor-master n capitano de porto hard (not easy) adj difficile * (not easy) adj penose * (not soft) adj dur * adv energicamente * adv multo * ~ cider, cider n cidra * ~ coal, anthracite n anthracite * ~ cover n coperta * ~ labor, hard labour phr travalio dur * ~ , strongly adv forte hard-and-fast (decision) adj irrevocabile * ~ -and-fast (rule) adj rigide hard-back n libro con copertura dur hardboard n pannello de fiura de ligno hard-boiled (egg) adj dur * ~ -boiled (person) adj sever hard-currency n moneta forte harden v indurar * v indurar (se) * ~ , indurate (make or become hard) v indurar hard-headed adj dificile de diriger * ~ -headed adj dur de capite * ~ -headed adj practic * ~ -headed adj realista hard-hearted adj dur de corde * ~ -hearted adj insensibile hardihood, boldness n hardimento * ~ , boldness, daring n harditessa hardly adv a pena * ~ , scarcely (a pena) adv apena * ~ , scarcely, barely adv vix hardness (firmness) n duressa * (of character, climate) n rigor * (of character, climate) n severitate * (of task) n difficultate * n duressa hardship n adversitate * n privation hardware (computers) n hardware * (goods) n quincalia * ~ dealer n quincaliero * n quincalia * ~ store n quincalieria * ~ store n quincalieria (-ìa) hardware-shop n quincalieria hard-working adj assidue * ~ -working, operose adj operose hardy (tough) adj forte * (tough) adj robuste * Bot adj resistente * ~ , bold, daring adj hardite * ~ , bold, daring adj hardite (pp of hardir) * ~ , hearty, vigorous adj galliarde hare n lepore * ~ , leporine adj leporin harebrained adj esturdite * adj esturdite (pp of esturdir) harem, seraglio n harem haricot n phaseolo Harlequin n Arlequin harlequinade n arlequinada harm (damage) v damnificar * (do injury to) v facer mal a * (injure) v nocer a * (injury) n damno * (injury) n mal * (wrong) n torto * ~ , damage n damno * ~ , hurt v nocer * ~ , hurt v offender * ~ , hurt v offender -fend-/-fens- harmagedon n harmagedon harmful adj infeste * adj malefic * adj nocente * adj nocive * ~ , hurtful adj nocive * ~ , injurious adj damnose * ~ , malefic adj malefic * ~ , malefic adj malefic (-lé-) * ~ , maleficent adj malfaciente harmfulness, injuriousness n damnositate harmless adj innocente * adj innocue * ~ , innocuous adj innocue harmlessness, innocuousness n innocentia * ~ , innocuousness n innocuitate harmonic (pertaining to harmonies or harmony) Mus adj harmonie * adj harmonic harmonica (1. glass harmonica; 2. instrument of glockenspiel type; 3. mouth organ) n harmonica * (mouthorgan) n harmonica harmonics n harmonica harmonious adj harmonie * adj harmoniose harmonist (one skilled in harmony) n harmonista harmonium, reed organ n harmonium * ~ , reed organ n harmonium ¬NL harmonize (1. Mus]; 2. to bring into harmony or agreement; 3. to be in harmony or agreement) v harmonisar * (cause to agree) v accordar * v harmonisar * ~ , be consonant v consonar * ~ , coincide v congruer * ~ , sympathize (be in harmony as to disposition, qualities) v sympathisar harmony n harmonia * n harmonia (-ìa) * ~ , congruity n congruitate harness (1. body armor; 2. as in a horse's harness) n harnese * n harnese * v harnesar * ~ , put a harness on (a horse) v harnesar harp (- on) v parlar constantemente de * Mus n harpa * n harpa harpist n harpista harpoon n harpon * v harponar harpooner n harponero harpooning (act of) n harponage * (act of) n harponage (-aje) harpsichord, clavecin n clavicymbalo * ~ , clavecin n clavicymbalo (-cìm-) Harpy Mythol n harpyia * Mythol n harpyia (-ìya) harrow Agr v hirpicar * n hirpice * n hirpice (hìrpice) * v hirpicar harrowing adj angustiante * n hirpicage harsh (of sound) adj stridente * (of to character) adj sever * (rough) adj aspere * (rough) adj dur * ~ , rough adj aspere * ~ , rough adj aspere (à-) harshness (of character) n severitate * (roughness) n asperitate * ~ , asperity, roughness n asperitate harvest grapes v vindemiar * n recolta * v recoltar * ~ , crop (s) n messe * ~ , crop (s) n recolta * ~ , reap, gather in v recoltar hashish n hachich * n hachich (hashìsh) haste n haste * ~ , hurry n haste hasten v hastar * v hastar (se) * ~ , hurry v hastar hastily adv hastivemente hasty adj hastive hat n cappello * ~ shop n cappelleria * ~ shop n cappelleria (-ìa) hatch (door) n trappa * (of birds) n covata * ~ eggs (-) phr covar * v covar * ~ , trap door n trappa hatchet n hachetta * n hachetta (-sh-) hate n odio * v detestar * v odiar * ~ , hatred n odio hateful adj odiose * ~ , odious adj odiose hatred n odio * ~ , hate n odio hatter n cappellero haughtiness, arrogance n superbia haughty adj arrogante * adj superbe haul n pisca * n retata * v tirar * v trainar * ~ , catch (of fishes) n pisca haulage n transporto haulage-contractor n interprenditor de transportos haunch n hanca haunt v frequentar haunted (house) adj infestate per demones * (house) adj infestate per demones (spiritos) * (look) adj obsessionate haustorium Bot n haustorio Havana n Havana * ~ , from Havana adj havanese have (1. to own, possess; 2. Grammatical function: auxiliary, forming the perfect tenses) v haber * (cause to be done) v facer * (possess) v posseder * ~ a craving for, crave v appeter * ~ a fever, be feverish v febricitar * ~ a presentiment v presentir * ~ an inclination, tend (towards something) v propender * ~ an inclination, tend (towards something) v propender -pend-/-pens- * ~ in (one's) pay v soldar * ~ knowledge of, know v saper * ~ lunch, have dinner, lunch, dine (take the midday meal) v prander * ~ one's location, be somewhere v ubicar * ~ patience, be patient v patientar * ~ recourse, resort v recurrer * ~ recourse, resort v recurrer -curr-/-curs- * ~ reference to, be related to v referer * ~ reference to, be related to v referer -fer-/-lat- * ~ reference, advert (to) v adverter * ~ reference, advert (to) v adverter -vert-/-vers- * ~ supper, have dinner, sup, dine (take the evening meal) v cenar * ~ supper, sup v soupar * ~ the custom of (doing) v soler * ~ to, be supposed to (must, shall, ought) v deber * ~ under control, keep under control, check, verify, control v controlar * v haber haver (chat) v confabular * (chatter) vi balbutiar, garrular * (chatter) vi garrular, balbutiar * (gossip, murmur) v murmurar haver-sack n sacco de dorso have-to v deber * ~ -to v deber (+ inf.) * ~ -to v haber a having oars, oared adj remate * ~ several stems, multicauline Bot adj multicaule * ~ several stems, multicauline Bot adj multicaule (-càu-) * ~ two foci, bifocal adj bifocal havoc n devastation, ruina * n ruina, devastation Hawaii n Hawai * n Hawai (-à-i) * n hawaii Hawaiian adj hawaian * adj hawaiian Hawaiian-Islands Geog n Insulas Hawaiian hawk (hunt with a hawk or falcon) v falconar * n falcon hawker n venditor ambulante hawthorn n spino blanc hay (make) v fenar * ~ fever, pollinosis Med n pollinosis * ~ fever, pollinosis Med n pollinosis (-òsis) * n feno hayfever n febre del feno haying, hay-making n fenation hayloft n fenil hay-making, haying n fenation haystack n pila de feno haywire (amok) adj/adv amok * (confused) adj disordinate * (confused) adj in disordine * (crazy) adj folle * (go ~) v currer amok * (go ~) v devenir folle hazard (1. risk, peril; 2. chance) n hasardo * n hasardo * n periculo * n risco * v riscar * ~ , peril, risk n risco * ~ , risk v hasardar hazardous adj riscose * ~ , risky adj hasardate * ~ , risky adj hasardate (pp of hasardar) * ~ , risky adj hasardose haze n nebula * ~ , fog, mist n nebula * ~ , fog, mist n nebula (né-) hazel (tree) n avellaniero * adj avellaniero hazelnut n avellana * ~ , filbert n avellana hazy (confused) adj confuse * (misty) adj nebulose he pron el * ~ pron ille * ~ pron pers il * ~ who or that which raises or removes n levator head (1. head of a person or animal) n testa * (1. head of a person or animal; 2. chief, leader) n capite * (1. head of a person or animal; 2. chief, leader) n capite (cà-) * (at the - of) adv al testa de * (chief) n chef * (lose one's ~) v perder le testa * (of an organization, firm) n chef * (of an organization, firm) n chef ¬F * adj principal * n capite * n testa * v conducer * v diriger head-ache n mal de capite head-for v diriger se verso heading n testa, titulo * n titulo, testa headland, cape Geog n capo headlight (as in headlight of an automobile) n pharo * ~ -light n pharo head-line n titulo head-long adj precipitate * ~ -long adv precipitemente head-master n director de schola head-mistress n directrice de schola * ~ -mistress, directress n directrice head-off v interceptar head-on adj/adv de fronte * ~ -on adj/adv frontal head-out vi partir head-phone n receptor de testa head-quarters (centre) n centro * ~ -quarters n Mil head-set n receptor de testa headstall Harness n testiera head-strong adj obstinate head-way n progresso heal vi cicatrisar * vt sanar * ~ , cicatrize v cicatrisar healing, cicatrization n cicatrisation * ~ , curative adj curative * ~ , curative adj sanative * ~ , cure n curation health (good) n sanitate * (state of) n valetude * n salubritate * n salute * n sanitate healthy (1. in good health; 2. healthful, wholesome) adj san * (of person) adj san * (of place) adj salubre * ~ , vigorous, flourishing adj vegete * ~ , vigorous, flourishing adj vegete (vé-) heap n cumulo * ~ or pile up, cumulate v cumular * ~ up v accumular * ~ up, pile v pilar * v cumular * ~ , pile n cumulo * ~ , pile n cumulo (cù-) heaping or piling up, accumulation n accumulamento * ~ up, cumulation n cumulation hear (learn) v apprender * (perceive by the ear) v audir * (use the ears) v audir * ~ about v haber notitias de * ~ out v ascoltar patientemente * ~ out v prestar attention hearer, listener, auditor n auditor hearing (act) n audita, audition * (act) n audition, audita * (audience) n audientia * (sense) n audito * ~ , listening n ascolta * ~ , sense of hearing n audito hearing-aid n apparato acustic * ~ -aid n apparato de correction auditive hearsay n rumores hearse n carro funebre heart (by ~) adv de memoria * (courage) n corage * ~ attack n attacco cardiac * n corde heartbeat n pulsation del corde heartbroken adj desolate heartburn, cardialgia Pathol n cardialgia * ~ , cardialgia Pathol n cardialgia (-ìa) heartfelt adj sincer hearth money (tax laid on hearths) n focage * ~ money (tax laid on hearths) n focage (-aje) * n focar heartily adv cordialmente * adv vigorosemente heartless adj cruel * adj impietose * adj insensibile heart-shaped, cordiform adj cordiforme hearty adj cordial * adj vigorose * ~ feed n ventrata * ~ , vigorous, hardy adj galliarde heat (fervour) n ardor * (hotness) n calor * n calor * v calefacer * ~ , fervor, be in a state of agitation v ferver * ~ , warm v calefacer * ~ , warm v calefacer -fac-/-fact- heated (hot) adj calorose * adj passionate heater n calefactor * n estufa * ~ , calefactor n calefactor heath n landa heathen adj pagan * n pagano * ~ , pagan adj pagan * ~ , pagan n pagano heathenism, paganism n paganismo heather n erica heating (central ~) n calefaction central * ~ installation (central) n calorifero * ~ installation (central) n calorifero (-ìfero) * n calefaction * ~ , calefaction n calefaction heat-wave n unda de calor heave (rise and fail) v respirar * (throw) v jectar * n effortio * n sublevamento heaven n celo * n paradiso heavenly, celestial adj celeste * ~ , celestial adj celestial heaviness, ponderosity, weightiness n ponderositate heavy (of rain) adj forte * (of sleep) adj profunde * (weighty) adj pesante * adj grave * adj pesante * adj pesante (ppr of pesar) * ~ hydrogen, deuterium Phys/Chem n deuterium * ~ hydrogen, deuterium Phys/Chem n deuterium (-té-) * n weight peso pesante * ~ , ponderous, weighty adj ponderose Hebraic adj hebraic * adj hebraic (-àic) Hebraism (1. Hebrew idiom; 2. Hebrew character, characteristics, institutions) n hebraismo (-ìzmo) * (1. Hebrew idiom; 2. Hebrew character, characteristics, institutions) n hebraismo Hebraist (student of Hebrew language and culture) n hebraista * (student of Hebrew language and culture) n hebraista (-ìsta) Hebraize v hebraisar Hebrew (Israelite, Jew) n hebreo * (Israelite, Jew) n hebreo (-éo) * (language) n hebreo * (language) n hebreo (-éo) * adj hebraic * adj hebree * adj hebree * adj hebree (-ée) * n hebreo heckle v interpellar * v interrumper hectare n hectar hectic adj febril hectogram n hectogramma hectograph n hectographo * n hectographo (-ò-) * v hectographar hectographic adj hectographic hectoliter n hectolitro * n hectolitro (-ò-) hedge n haga * n sepe * vi evitar de dar un responsa directe * vt circumferer con un sepe hedgehog n ericio -hedra (seat, base) occurring in compounds] n -hedra heed n attention * v prestar attention a heel n calce * n talon hefty adj solide * ~ fellow, jolly chap, blade n galliardo he-goat n capro height (altitude) n altitude * (condition of being high) n celsitude * (peak) n culmine * (stature) n talia * n altitude * ~ , stature n talia heighten (colors) v avivar * v intensificar heightening (colors) (action of) n avivamento heinous adj atroce heir n herede * n hereditario heir-loom n reliquia de familia heliac, heliacal Astron adj heliac * ~ , heliacal Astron adj heliac (-ìac) helianthus, sunflower Bot n heliantho helicoid, spiral helicoide adj helicoide helicoidal adj helicoidal helicon (large circular tuba) Mus] n helicon helicopter n helicoptero * n helicoptero (-còp-) heliocentric Astron adj heliocentric heliogravure n heliogravure Helios (god of the sun) relig n Helios * (god of the sun) relig n Helios (hé-) heliostat n heliostato * n heliostato (-ò-) heliostatic adj heliostatic heliotrope Bot n heliotropio heliotropic (turning toward the sun) adj heliotrope * (turning toward the sun) adj heliotrope (-ò-) heliotropism n heliotropismo heliotype n heliotypo * n heliotypo (-ò-) heliotypy n heliotypia * n heliotypia (-ìa) helium Chem n helium * Chem n helium (hé-) * n helium helix (1. spiral line; 2. Geom; 3. Anat (rim of the ear) n helice * (1. spiral line; 2. Geom; 3. Anat (rim of the ear) n helice (hé-) * (genus including snails) Zool n helice (hé-) * (genus including snails) Zool n helice hell Bib n gehenna * n hades, sheol * n inferno * n sheol, hades * ~ , inferno n inferno Hellas n Hellade * n Hellade (hél-) Hellen Mythol of the Greek race n Hellen Hellenic adj hellenic Hellenism (1. Greek phrase or idiom; 2. Greek civilisation) n hellenismo * ~ , Grecism (1. Grecian quality; 2. Greek idiom) n grecismo Hellenist (student of Greck language) n hellenista Hellenistic, Hellenistical adj hellenistic Hellenization n hellenisation Hellenize (1. to study, use Greek language; 2. to give Greek form or character to) v hellenisar * ~ , Grecize v grecisar hellish adj diabolic * adj infernal hello (call attention) interj holla! * (express surprise) interj eheu! * (express surprise) interj vide! * (interj) Greet Hallo * (on meeting) interj salute * (on the telephone) interj hallo * n hallo helm Naut n timon * n timon helmet n casco helminth, intestinal worm n helminthe helminthiasis Pathol n helminthiasis * Pathol n helminthiasis (-àsis) helminthic (1. pertaining to worms; 2. anthelminthic, vermifuge) adj helminthic * ~ , anthelminthic, vermifuge n helminthico helminthologic, helminthological adj helminthologic helminthologist n helminthologo * n helminthologo (-tò-) helminthology n helminthologia * n helminthologia (-ìa) helmsman n timonero help (aid) n adjuta * (aid) v adjutar * (succour) n succurso * (succour) v succurrer * ~ , aid n adjuta * ~ , aid n auxilio * ~ , aid v adjutar * ~ , aid v adjuvar * ~ , aid v adjuvar -juv-/-jut- * ~ , aid v auxiliar * ~ , aid v juvar * ~ , aid v juvar juv-/jut- * ~ , assist v assister * ~ , helper n adjutor * ~ , succor n succurso * ~ , succor v succurrer * ~ , succor v succurrer -curr-/-curs- * ~ , support n suffragio * ~ , support v suffragar helper adj adjutante * n auxiliator * ~ , assistant n adjutante * ~ , help n adjutor helpful (of person) adj servicial * (thing) adj avantagiose * (thing) adj utile * ~ , adjuvant adj adjuvante * ~ , adjuvant adj adjuvante (ppr of adjuvar) helpless adj impotente * adj inope * adj inope (ìn-) helplessness n inopia Helvetia Hist n Helvetia Helvetian adj helvetie * n helvetio Helvetic adj helvetic hem Sewing n orlo * Sewing v orlar * n orlo * v orlar * ~ -, hemo-, hemat-, hemato- (blood) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n hem- -ma/-mat- * ~ -, hemo-, hemat-, hemato- (blood) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n hem- hematic, haematic adj hematic hematite, haematite Mineral n hematite hematosis, haematosis Physiol n hematosis * ~ , haematosis Physiol n hematosis (-òsis) hemer-, hemero- (day) occurring in compounds] n hemer- Hemerocallis, day lily Bot n hemerocallide hemicycle n hemicyclo hemiplegia Pathol n hemiplegia hemiplegic Pathol adj hemiplegic hemiprism Cryst n hemiprisma * Cryst n hemiprisma -ma/-mat- hemiprismatic Cryst adj hemiprismatic hemipteron Zool n hemiptero * Zool n hemiptero (-mì-) hemipterous Zool adj hemiptere hemisphere n hemispherio hemispherical, hemispheric adj hemispheric hemistich n hemistichio hemitrope, hemitropic Cryst adj hemitrope * ~ , hemitropic Cryst adj hemitrope (-ì-) hemitropy Cryst n hemitropia * Cryst n hemitropia (-ìa) hemlock (1. Bot] (Cicuta; 2. poisonous drink of hemlock) n cicuta hemoglobin, haemoglobin Biochem n hemoglobina hemophile, haemophile, hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder n hemophilo * ~ , haemophile, hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder n hemophilo (-mò-) * ~ , haemophile, hemophilic, haemophilic adj hemophile hemophilia, haemophilia n hemophilia * ~ , haemophilia n hemophilia (-ìa) hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder, hemophile, haemophile n hemophilo (-mò-) * ~ , haemophiliac, bleeder, hemophile, haemophile n hemophilo hemophilic, haemophilic, hemophile, haemophile adj hemophile hemorrhage, haemorrhage n hemorrhagia * ~ , haemorrhage n hemorrhagia (-ìa) hemorrhoid, haemorrhoid n hemorrhoide hemorrhoids (piles) n hemorrhoides hemostasis, hemostasia (arrest of a hemorrhage) Med n hemostase * ~ , hemostasia (arrest of a hemorrhage) Med n hemostase (-ò-) hemostat Surg n hemostato * Surg n hemostato (-mò-) hemostatic (serving to arrest a hemorrhage) adj hemostatic hemp field n cannabiera * ~ grower n cannabero * n cannabe * n cannabe (cà-) * n cannabis hen n gallina hence (from here) adv de hic * (therefore) adv in consequentia * ~ , henceforth (1. from this place; 2. from this time; 3. from this reason) adv hinc hence-forth adv ab ora * ~ -forth adv de nunc in futuro * ~ , hence (1. from this place; 2. from this time; 3. from this reason) adv hinc * ~ , hereafter adv preterea * ~ , hereafter adv preterea (-tér-) hence-forward (henceforth) adv ab ora * ~ -forward (henceforth) adv de nunc in futuro henchman n satellite henna n henna hepatalgia Med n hepatalgia * Med n hepatalgia (-ìa) hepatalgic Med adj hepatalgic hepatic Anat adj hepatic hepatica Bot n hepatica hepatitis Pathol n hepatitis * Pathol n hepatitis (-ìtis) hepatization Pathol n hepatisation hepatize Pathol v hepatisar hepatology n hepatologia * n hepatologia (-ìa) hepta- (seven) in compounds adj hepta- heptagon n heptagono heptagonal adj heptagon * adj heptagonal heptahedral Math adj heptahedre heptahedron Math n heptahedro heptameter n heptametro * n heptametro (-à-) heptarchy n heptarchia * n heptarchia (-ìa) her (after preposition) pron illa * (after verb) pron la * (as in of her, with her) pron pers ella * (as in of her, with her) pron pers illa * adj su herald (forerunner) n precursor * (proclaimer) n heraldo * n heraldo * v annunciar * v proclamar heraldic adj heraldic heraldry (science or art of) n blason * (science treating of blazoning, genealogies) n heraldica * n heraldica herb n herba herbaceous (pertaining to, or having the characteristics of, an herb) adj herbacee herbage, herbs n herbage * ~ , herbs n herbage (-aje) herbal adj herbal herbalist, herborist n herborista herbarium, herbary n herbario herbary, herbarium n herbario herbivorous Zool adj herbivore herborist (collector of herbs) n herborisator * ~ , herbalist n herborista herborization n herborisation herbose, grassy adj herbose herbs, herbage n herbage * ~ , herbage n herbage (-aje) Herculean, herculean adj herculee Hercules Mythol n Hercules * Mythol n Hercules (hér-) herd n grege * vt gregar * ~ , drove, flock n grege herdman (herdsman) n pastor here adv ci * adv hic * ~ and there, scattered, at random, in different places, passim adv passim * ~ and there, scattered, at random, in different places, passim adv passim (pàs-) * ~ , this way, on this side adv hac hereafter adv/n in futuro * ~ , henceforth adv preterea * ~ , henceforth adv preterea (-tér-) here-and-there phr hic e ibi here-are interj/phr ecce hereditary adj hereditari heredity Biol n hereditate * n hereditate here-is interj/phr ecce heresiarch n heresiarcha heresy n heresia * n heresia (-ìa) heretic n heretico heretical, heretic adj heretic herewith adv hic-juncto heritage n hereditage * ~ , inheritance n hereditage * ~ , inheritance n hereditage (-aje) hermaphrodite, hermaphroditic adj hermaphrodite hermaphroditism n hermaphroditismo Hermaphroditus Mythol n Hermaphrodito Hermes Relig n Hermes * Relig n Hermes (hér-) * ~ Trismegistus n Hermes Trismegisto * ~ Trismegistus n Hermes Trismegisto (hér-) hermetic (1. as in hermetic science; 2. hermetically sealed) adj hermetic hermit n eremita hermitage (hermit's abode) n eremiteria * (hermit's abode) n eremiteria (-ìa) * (secluded place, abode) n eremitage * (secluded place, abode) n eremitage (-aje) hermit's (as in a hermit's life) adj eremitic hero (brave person) n heroe * (principa actor) n protagonista * n heroe * n heroe (-òe) Herod n Herode Herodian adj herodian Herodias n Herodiade * n Herodiade (-ì-) heroic (al) adj heroic * (al) adj heroic (-òic) * adj heroic heroicness, heroism n heroicitafe heroin n heroina heroine n heroina * n heroina (-ìna) heroism n heroismo * n heroismo (-ìzmo) * ~ , heroicness n heroicitafe heroize (raise to the rank of hero) v heroificar heron n hairon herpes Pathol n herpete herpetic adj herpetic herpetiform Pathol adj herpetiforme * Zool adj herpetiforme herpetism Pathol n herpetismo herpeto- (reptile) occurring in compounds] n herpeto- herpetology (study of herpes) n herpetologia * (study of herpes) n herpetologia (-ìa) * (study of reptiles) n herpetologia * (study of reptiles) n herpetologia (-ìa) herring n haringo hers pron le sue, le sues herself (object) pron se * (subject) pron ipse * (subject) pron mesme * (subject) pron mesme (se ~) hesitant adj hesitante * adj irresolute * ~ , hesitating adj hesitante * ~ , hesitating adj hesitante (ppr of hesitar) hesitate v hesitar hesitation n hesitation heteratomic Chem adj heteratomic hetero-, heter- (other, different) occurring in compounds] adj heter- heteroclite (1. Gram; 2. irregular, anamalous thing or person) n heteroclito * (1. Gram; 2. irregular, anamalous thing or person) n heteroclito (-ò-) * (1. Gram; 2. irregular, anamalous) adj heteroclite (-ò-) * (1. Gram; 2. irregular, anamalous) adj heteroclite heterodox adj heterodoxe heterodoxy n heterodoxia * n heterodoxia (-ìa) heterodyne Radio adj heterodyne * Radio adj heterodyne (-ò-) heterogamous adj heterogame * adj heterogame (-ò-) heterogamy n heterogamia * n heterogamia (-ìa) heterogeneity n heterogeneitate heterogeneous adj heterogenee * ~ , heterogene adj heterogene heteropterous Entom adj heteroptere heterosexual adj heterosexual * ~ adj/n heterosexual hex, evil eye, spell n fascino * ~ , evil eye, spell n fascino (fà-) hexachord (variety of musical instrument having six strings) n hexachordio * Mus n hexachordo hexadecimal Math/Comp hexadecimal hexagon n hexagono * n hexagono (-à-) hexagonal adj hexagon * adj hexagonal hexahedral Math adj hexahedre hexahedron Math n hexahedro hexameter n hexametro * n hexametro (-àmetro) * ~ , hexametric adj hexametre * ~ , hexametric adj hexametre (-àmetre) hexapod adj hexapode * adj hexapode (-àpode) * n hexapodo * n hexapodo (-àpodo) hi (greet) n salute * (hello) n hallo hiatus (1. lacuna; 2. Gram/Pros) n hiato * n hiato hibernal, winter adj hibernal hibernate v hibernar hibernation n hibernation hiccough, singultus, hiccup n singulto hiccup n singulto * v singultar * ~ , hiccough, singultus n singulto hidalgo n hidalgo * n hidalgo ¬H hide n pelle * v celar * v celar (se) * ~ , conceal, keep secret v celar hideous adj horrende * adj horribile hiding (beating) n fustigation * (concealment) n celemento * adj celate hiding-place n loco de celamento hier-, hiero- (sacred, holy) in compounds adj hier- hierarch n hierarcha hierarchic adj hierarchic hierarchy n hierarchia * n hierarchia (-ìa) hieratic adj hieratic hierodule Relig n hierodulo * Relig n hierodulo (-ùlo) hieroglyphic adj hieroglyphic * ~ , hieroglyph n hieroglyphico hierology n hierologia * n hierologia (-ìa) hieromancy n hieromantia * n hieromantia (-ìa) hierophant n hierophanta high (as in ten stories high) adj celse * (elevated) adj alte * (elevated) adj elevate * (important) adj importante * (on ~) adv alto * (on ~) adv alto (in ~) * (two meters ~) adv alte de duo metros * adj alte * ~ boot, boot n botta * n alto * ~ shoe, half boot n bottina * ~ , lofty adj elevate * ~ , lofty adj elevate (pp of elevar) * ~ , lofty adj eminente high-born, of noble lineage adj generose highbrow adj intellectual High-Church, Anglo-Catholic Eccl adj anglocatholic High-churchman, Anglo-Catholic Eccl n anglocatholico higher, upper adj supere * ~ , upper adj superior highest bidder, purchaser (at an auction) n adjudicatario * ~ , maximal, greatest adj maxime * ~ , maximal, greatest adj maxime (màx-) * ~ , topmost adj summe high-fidelity adj de alte fidelitate high-frequency adj de alte frequentia high-grade adj de qualitate superior high-handed adj arbitrari * ~ -handed adj tyrannic highlands n region montuose highlight n aspecto notabile * n mumento culminante * v dar emphase a highly adv multo highness (your ~) n vostre altessa * n altessa * n altessa highpitched adj acute high-school, preparatory-school adj collegian high-sounding, altisonant adj altisonante * ~ -sounding, altisonant adj altisone high-spirited adj plen de ardor high-street n via principal high-tide n marea alte highway (auto) n autostrata * n strata * ~ , street, road (paved) n strata hijack v piratar * v sequestrar hijacker n pirata hike n excursion a pede * v facer un excursion a pede hiker n excursionista * n excursionista (a pede) hilarious adj allegre * adj hilare hilarity, cheer, cheerfulness (good) n hilaritate hill n colle * n collina * ~ , monticule (small mountain) n monticulo hillock n collinetta hill-side (flanco de) n collina hill-top n culmioe del collina hilly adj collinose * adj montuose him (after preposition) pron ille * (after verb) pron le * (as in with him, with it, for him, for it) pron pers il * (il) (after prep) pron el * ~ dem adj ille * ~ pron li (def art the li himself (object) pron se * (subject) pron ipse * (subject) pron mesme * ~ rel pron se hind (female deer) n cervo femine * (female of the red deer) n cerva * adj posterior * ~ side foremost adj prepostere hinder adj posterior * v impedir * ~ , hold back, retard v remorar * ~ , impede v impedir * ~ , keep, hold, detain, withhold v retener * ~ , keep, hold, detain, withhold v retener -ten-/-tent- hind-leg n gamba posterior hindrance n impedimento * n obstaculo * ~ , complication n trica * ~ , drag n remora * ~ , drag n remora (ré-) * ~ , impediment n impedimento hind-sight n sagessa retrospective hindu adj/n hindu * ~ , Indian n indiano Hinduism n hinduismo Hindustan n Hindustan * n Hindustan Persian Hindustani n hindustani * n hindustani Hind hinge n cardine hint (remark) n allusion indirecte * (remark) n insinuation * (trace) n sapor intention hinterland n hinterland * n hinterland G hip n coxa * ~ , of the hip adj coxal hipp-, hippo- (horse) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n hippo- hippiatric adj hippiatric hippiatrist (horse doctor) n hippiatro hippiatry (study, work of a horse doctor) n hippiatria * (study, work of a horse doctor) n hippiatria (-ìa) hippic (of horses, horsemanship) adj hippic hippocampus, sea horse (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool]) n hippocampo hippocentaur (horse centaur, as opposed to fish centaur) n hippocentauro Hippocrates n Hippocrate * n Hippocrate (-ò-) Hippocratic (of Hippocrates) adj hippocratic Hippocratism n hippocratismo hippodrome (course for horse races) n hippodromo * (course for horse races) n hippodromo (-pò) hippogriff, hippogryph Mythol n hippogrypho hippogryph, hippogriff Mythol n hippogrypho hippolith Pathol n hippolitho * Pathol n hippolitho (-ò-) hippologist n hippologo * n hippologo (-pò-) hippology n hippologia * n hippologia (-ìa) hippophageous (eating horse meat) adj hippophage * (eating horse meat) adj hippophage (-pò-) hippophagist n hippophago * n hippophago (-pò-) hippophagy n hippophagia * n hippophagia (-ìa) hippopotamus n hippopotamo * n hippopotamo (-pòtamo) hire (for ~) prep. phr a locar * (staff) v ingagiar * (things) v locar * ~ fee n location * n location hired worker n mercenario hirer n locator hirsute adj hirsute his poss pron le sue, le sues * ~ pron su Hispanic adj hispanic Hispanicism (Spanish idiom) n hispanismo Hispanist (student of Spanish language and culture) n hispanista Hispano-American, Spanish American adj hispanoamerican Hispano-Moresque (pertaining to the period of Moorish rule in Spain) Arch adj hispanomauresc hiss n sibilo * v sibilar * ~ , hissing n sibilo * ~ , hissing n sibilo (sì-) * ~ , sibilate v sibilar histo-, hist- (web) in derivatives and compounds n histo- histogenous adj histogene histogeny n histogenia * n histogenia (-ìa) histographer n histographo * n histographo (-òqrapho) histography n histographia * n histographia (-ìa) histoid Med adj histoide histological adj histologic histologist n histologista * n histologo * n histologo (-tò-) histology n histologia * n histologia (-ìa) histonomy n histonomia * n histonomia (-ìa) historian n historico historic adj historic historical (- society) n societate historical * adj historical * ~ , historic adj historic historically adv historicamente historicity n historicitate historiographer n historiographo * n historiographo (-ò-) historiographic adj historiographic historiography n historiographia * n historiographia (-ìa) history n historia hit (a target) v attinger * (blow) n colpo * (smack) n frappamento * (smack) n frappo * (smack) v frappar * (strike) v colpar * (success) n successo * ~ back v defender se * ~ out v lanciar grande colpos * ~ , strike v colpar * ~ , strike v ferir * ~ , strike v percuter * ~ , strike v percuter -cut-/-cuss- hitch n difficultate * v attaccar hitch-hike v autostoppar * ~ -hike v facer le autostop hitch-hiking n autostop hither adj huc * adv citerior hitherto (of place) adv huc usque * (of time) adv adhuc * ~ , as yet, until now, so far, yet, still, this place, thus far adv adhuc hive n apiario hoard (money) v thesaurisar * (of treasure) n thesauro * (pile) n accumulation * v accumular * v amassar hoarder (of money) n thesaurisator hoarding (billboard) n grande tabula publicitari * (round a building-site) n palissada de construction hoarfrost, frost n pruina * ~ , frost n pruina (-ìna) hoarse adj rauc * ~ , raucous adj rauc hoarseness n raucitate * ~ , huskiness n inraucamento * ~ , raucousness n raucitate hoax n mystification * v mystifica * ~ , mystification n mystification * ~ , mystify v mystificar hoaxer, mystifier n mystificator hobble v claudicar hobby n hobby * n passatempore hock n vino blanc del rheno hockey n hockey ho-dog n hotdog hodograph n hodographo * n hodographo (-dò-) hodometer, odometer n hodometro * ~ , odometer n hodometro (-ò-) hodometric, odometric adj hodometric hodometry, odometry n hodometria * ~ , odometry n hodometria (-ìa) hoe (clear of weeds with a hoe) v sarcular * n sarculo * v sarcular hog (eat) v devorar * (monopolize) v monopolisar * n porco * ~ , pig n porco hoist n montacargas * v hissar * v sublevar * ~ , lift (lifting apparatus) n montacargas * ~ , lift (lifting apparatus) n montacargas (-càr-) hol-, holo- (whole, entire) in derivatives and compounds adj hol- holarctic (entirely or exclusively arctic) adj holarctic hold (contain) v continer * (grip) n prisa * (have, own) v detener * (have, own) v detener -ten-/-tent- * (keep) v tener * (occupy) v occupar * (of meetings) v tener * (ship's) n cala * (something) v tener * (something) v tener ten-/tent-;-tin-/-tent- * (think) v mantener, opinar * (think) v opinar, mantener * ~ a dissident view, dissent v dissider * ~ back, retard, hinder v remorar * ~ back, withhold, conceal (information required by law) v subnegar * ~ cheap, despise, vilipend v vilipender * ~ in esteem, esteem v estimar * ~ the bank Cards v taliar * ~ the first place, be first v primar * ~ , contain v caper * ~ , contain v caper cap-/capt-;-cip-/-cept- * ~ , detain, withhold, hinder, keep v retener * ~ , detain, withhold, hinder, keep v retener -ten-/-tent- * ~ , grasp (action of seizing, taking hold of, etc) n prisa hold-all n sacco de viage hold-back v retener * ~ -back v retener (se) holder (of rights, titles) n detentor * (of titles, shares) n detentor * (person) n possessor * (thing) n porta - * (thing) n recipiente hold-in v frenar * ~ -in v reprimer holding, possession (of a thing) n detention hold-off v tener a distantia hold-on v persister * ~ -on v tener firme hold-out vi durar * ~ -out vt extender hold-up (as a crime) v robar * ~ -up (criminal) v attacco armate * ~ -up (show) v monstrar * ~ -up (traffic ~) v interruption * ~ -up (traffic ~) v obstruction * ~ -up (traffic) v interrumper * ~ -up (traffic) v obstruer hole (cavity) n cavo * (perforation) n foramine * ~ , aperture n foramine * ~ , hollow, cavity n cavo holiday (be on ~) v feriar * (vacation) n ferias * (vacation) n vacationes * n die feriate holiday-maker n feriante holiness n sanctitate * ~ , sanctity, sacredness n sanctitate holism Philos n holismo Holland Geog n Hollanda * Geog n Nederlandia * ~ , the Netherlands n Hollanda hollow (beat ~) v vincer completemente * (not solid) adj cave * adj cave * n cavo * ~ of the knee n garretto * ~ out, cave v cavar * ~ , bed;, housing n incastratura * ~ , cavity, hole n cavo hollow-out v excavar holly n ilice * n ilice (ì-) holograph n holographo * n holographo (-lò-) * ~ , holographic adj holographe * ~ , holographic adj holographe (-lò-) holophrasis n holophrase * n holophrase (-lò-) holophrastic adj holophrastic holster n pistoliera holy adj sancte * ~ , sacred adj sacrate * ~ , sacred adj sacrate (pp of sacrar) * ~ , sacred adj sacre * ~ , saintly, saint adj sancte homage (1. Law; 2. dutiful respect or honor shown) n homage * (1. Law; 2. dutiful respect or honor shown) n homage (-aje) * n homage homal-, homalo- in derivatives and compounds adj homal- homalographic, homolographic adj homalographic homalography Anat n homalographia * Anat n homalographia (-ìa) homaloidal, flat, even Math adj homaloide home (as in my home is my castle) n home * (as in my home is my castle) n home ¬A * (at ~) prep. phr a casa * (go ~) v ir a casa * (of a house) adj domestic * (of defence) n focar * (of trade) n interior * (sentimentally) n focar * ~ coming n al focar * ~ coming n retorno al casa * ~ rule n home rule * ~ rule n home rule ¬A homeland n patria homeliness, ugliness n feditate homely, ugly adj fede homemade adj facite in casa homeo- (like, similar) in compounds adj home- homeopath n homeopatho * n homeopatho (-òpato) homeopathic adj homeopathic homeopathy n homeopathia * n homeopathia (-ìa) homepage n Comp Homeric adj homeric Homerid n homeride homesick adj nostalgic homesickness n mal del pais * n nostalgia * n nostalgia patriotic * ~ , nostalgia n nostalgia * ~ , nostalgia n nostalgia (-ìa) homework n deberes homicidal adj homicidal homicide (act of killing a human being) n homicidio * (act) n homicidio * (manslayer) n homicida * (person) n homicida hominal, pertaining to man adj hominal hominiform, anthropoid adj hominiforme homo-, hom- (same) in derivatives and compounds adj hom- homocentric adj homocentric homochromous, homochrome adj homochrome homoeomerous (1. consisting of similar parts; 2. Bot) adj homeomere homogamous adj homogame * adj homogame (-mò-) homogamy n homogamia * n homogamia (-ìa) homogene (homogeneous) adj homogene homogeneity n homogeneitate homogeneous (homogene) adj homogenee homograph Gram n homographo homologous adj homologe homolographic (homalographic) adj homalographic homology n homologia homomorphism n homomorphismo homomorphous adj homomorphe homomorphy n homomorphia homonym (homophone) n homonymo homonymous (having the quality of a homonym or homonyms) adj homonyme homonymy n homonymia homophone (homonym) n homonymo * Gram n homophono homophonous (1. Mus; 2. Gram]) adj homophone homopterous Entom adj homoptere homosexual adj/n homosexual homosexuality n homosexualitate Honduras Geog n Honduras honest (upright, truthful) adj honeste * adj honeste * ~ , upright adj probe honestly adv honestemente honesty (uprightness, truthfulness) n honestate * (uprightness, truthfulness) n honestitate * n honestate honey dealer n mellero * ~ making n mellification * n melle * ~ , honeyed adj mellate * ~ , make honey v mellar honey-bee n apicula honeycolored adj mellate honeycomb n favo * ~ -comb n favo honeycombed, pitted, alveolate adj alveolate honeyed, honeylike adj mellose honey-moon n luna de melle honey-suckle n caprifolio * ~ , woodbine n caprifolio Hong-Kong Geog n Hong Kong honor (1. to respect greatly; 2. to confer an honor upon; 3. Commer) v honorar * n honor * ~ , fete (by festive observances) v festar * ~ , honour n honor * ~ , honour v honorar * ~ , reverence, worship v coler * ~ , reverence, worship v coler col-/cult- honorable adj honorabile honorableness n honorabilitate honorarium, fee n honorario honorary (honoured) adj honorari * (unpaid) adj non remunerate * adj honorari honorific adj honorific hood (coiflike headdress for women) n cappellina * (cover with a hood) v incappuciar * (headgear) n cappucio * (of car, Brit) n cappotta * (on a robe or mantle) Clothing] n cappucio * Amer n copertura del motor hoodlum n gangster hoodwink v deciper * v dupar hoof (of an animal) n ungula * (of an animal) n ungula (ùngula) * n ungula hook (as in wall hook, hook and eye) n uncino * (by - or by crook) prep. phr a omne costo * (by - or by crook) prep. phr per un manlera o un altere * (fishing) n hamo * n croc * n uncino * v prender al hamo * ~ , barb n unco * ~ , crook n croc * ~ , fishhook n hamo hooked (as in hooked cross) adj gammate * ~ , hamate adj hamate hook-shaped, unciform n unciforme hooligan n scelerato juvene hooliganism n conducta irrationalmente destructive hoop n anello * n circulo de ferro hoot (motoring) v sonar le klaxon * (of horn) n colpo de klaxon * (of owl) n ululation * (of owl) v ulular * (theat) v critar in disapprobation hop (jump) n salto * Bot n lupulo * v saltar hope (for) v sperar * n sperantia * n spero * v sperar hopeful (full of hope) adj sperantiose * adj plen de sperantia hopeless (situation) adj impossibile * (useless) adj inutile * (without hope) adj desperate * (without hope) adj sin sperantia * Med adj irremediabile hopelessness, despair n desperantia hoplite Antiq n hoplita hoplo-, hopl- (weapon) in derivatives and compounds n hoplo- horary Astron adj horari horde n horda hordeaceous Bot adj hordeacee hordein Chem n hordeina * Chem n hordeina (-ìna) horizon (on the ~) phr al horizonte * n horizonte horizontal adj horizontal * n horizontal horizontally adv horizontalmente hormone n hormone horn (1. horn of cattle, sheep, goats; 2. material of which horns are composed; 3. Entom (feeler, antenna; 4. Mus) n corno * (1. to furnish with horns; 2. to gore with the horns) v cornar * (musical) n trompa * (of animal) n corno * (of car) n klaxon * ~ , trumpet n trompa horned adj cornute horny adj cornee horoscope n horoscopo * n horoscopo (-rò-) horrendous (frightful) adj horrende * ~ , frightful adj horrende horrible adj horribile horribleness n horribilitate horrible-sounding, horrisonant adj horrisone horrid (horrendous) adj horrende * (horrible) adj horribile * (horrible) adj horride * (nasty) adj disagradablle * adj horride horridness n horriditate horrific adj horrific horrify v horrificar horripilation, goose flesh n horripilation horrisonant, horrible-sounding adj horrisone horror n horror hors d'oeuvre n hors-d'oeuvre * ~ d'oeuvre n hors-d'oeuvre ¬F hors-d'oeuvre n hors d'oeuvre horse (equus caballus) n equo * n cavallo horseback (ride on ~) v montar a cavallo * adv a cavallo horsehair n crin horseman n cavallero * ~ -man n cavallero horsepower n cavallo-vapor * ~ -power n cavallo-vapor horse-racing n le cursas horse-radish n armoracia * ~ -radish n kren horse-shoe n ferro de cavallo horse-show n concurso hippic hortative adj hortative horticultural adj horticultural horticulture n horticultura horticulturist n horticultor hose (flexibile tube for conveying water) n manica * n calcea * n manica hose-down v lavar con manica hosiery n calcetteria * n calcetteria (-ìa) hospice (1. as in the hospice of St. Bernard; 2. home for the poor or sick) n hospicio * ~ care n tractamento al hospicio * n hospicio hospitable adj amical * adj hospital * ~ hospital adj hospital hospital (as in hospital train) adj hospitalari * n hospital Hospitaler n hospitalero hospitality n hospitalitate hospitalize v hospitalisar host (at an inn) n tavernero * (at party) n hospite * (at party) n hoste * (crowd) n multitude * ~ , army n hoste * ~ , hostess (one who entertains a guest or guests) n hospite * ~ , hostess (one who entertains a guest or guests) n hospite (hòs-) hostage n hostage * n hostage (-aje), ostage (-aje) * n hostage, ostage * n ostage * n ostage (-aje), hostage (-aje) * n ostage, hostage hostel (youth ~) n albergo de juventute * n hostello hostess n hostessa hostile adj hostil * adj infeste * adj inimic hostility n hostilitate hot (be - , of people) v haber calor * (be - , of weather) v facer calor * adj calide * adj calorose * ~ , warm adj calde hotbed (fig) n foco de corruption * Bot n seminario callide hot-blooded adj ardente * ~ -blooded adj passionate hotdog n panetto reimplite de salsicia hotel n hotel * n hotel ¬F hotelier n hotelero * n hotelier hotelkeeper n hotelier * n hotelier ¬F hot-headed adj fanatic * ~ -headed adj impetuose hot-house n conservatorio calide * n estufa hot-plate n calefaceplattos hot-tempered adj irascibile hot-water (- bottle) n bottilia de aqua calide * ~ -water (in ~) adv in problemas * ~ -water n aqua calide hound n can de chassa * v perseque hour n hora hourglass, sandglass n sabliero hourly adj de cata hora * adj horari * adv cata hora house (dynasty) n dynastia * (embed) v incastrar * (home) n casa * (home) n domo * (people) v albergar * (people) v allogiar * (store) v immagazinar * n domo * ~ , embed, fix in v incastrar house-boat n casa flottante house-breaker n effractor * ~ , burglar n effractor house-breaking n effraction * ~ , breaking in n effraction house-hold n familia * ~ -hold n menage * ~ , ménage n menage ¬F housekeeper, steward n economo * ~ , steward n economo (-cò-) house-keeping n economia domestic * ~ -keeping n governamento del casa house-maid n domestica house-of-commons n camera del communes house-of-lords n camera del lords house-of-representatives n camera del representantes house-proud adj orgoliose del proprie casa house-wife n matre de famiglia * ~ -wife n matre de menage * ~ -wife n menagera house-work n travalios domestic housing (dwellings) n casas * (estate) n colonia residential * (provision of dwellings) n allogiamento * ~ , hollow, bed; n incastratura hover v aeroglissar * v esser suspendite * v flottar in le aere * v planar hovercraft n aeroglissator a cossino de aere how adv como * ~ conj como * ~ many adj quot * ~ many times, how often adv quotiens(quò-) * ~ many, how much adj quante * ~ much, how many adj quante * ~ often, how many times adv quotiens(quò-) * ~ , as, than, in what manner adv/conj quam * ~ , in order that, to the end that, just as, as adv ut * ~ , in what manner adv quomodo * ~ , in what manner adv quomodo (quò-) * ~ , wherefore, why adv quid how-are- you? phr como sta vos? however (nevertheless) conj nonobstante * (nevertheless) conj tamen * (nevertheless) conj totevia * (no matter which way) adv comocunque howl n ululation * v lamentar se, ulular * v ulular, lamentar se * ~ , ululate v ulular howler (one who howls) n ululator howling, ululation n ululation how-long adj quante tempore how-many adj quante how-much adj quante * ~ -much adv quanto how-old-is-he? phr quante annos ha ille? hub (fig) n centro * (of a wheel) n modiolo * (of a wheel) n modiolo (-dì-) * n modiolo huddle n gruppo * v serrar * v serrar (se) hue n tinta * ~ , color Pharm (tincture) n tinctura * ~ , tint, dye n tincto * ~ , tint, shade n tinta huff (be in a ~) v offender se * (be in a ~) v star in cholera * n cholera hug n imbraciamento * v imbraciar huge adj enorme * adj gigantic * adj immense * adj vaste Huguenot n huguenot Huguenotism n huguenotismo hulk n carcassa de nave hull (of ship) n corpore * (shell) n scalia * v scaliar * ~ , shell, husk v scaliar hullo (hello) n hallo * (surprise or inquiry) interj heu! hum (a tune) v cantar a bucca clause * (buzz) v susurrar * n susurro * ~ , murmur n rumor * ~ , rustle, murmur, buzz n susurro human adj human * n esser human, humano * n humano, esser human humane adj human humanism n humanismo humanist n humanista humanistic adj humanistic humanitarian adj humanitari * n humanitario humanitarianism n humandarismo humanity (1. human nature; 2. mankind; 3. humaneness) n humanitate * n humanitate humanization n humanisation humanize v humanisar human-nature n natura human humble (1. showing humility; 2. as in of humble origin) adj humile * adj humile * v humiliar * ~ ; 2. to humiliate v humiliar humbler, humiliator n humiliator humdrum n banal * n monotone * n sin interesse humeral adj humeral humerus Anat n humero * Anat n humero (hù-) humid adj humide humidify v humidificar humiliate v humiliar humiliation n humiliation humiliator, humbler n humiliator humility n humililate * n humilitate hummer, murmurer, whisperer n susurrator humming buzzing, booming n bombo humor (1. animal fluid; 2. mental disposition, temperament; 3. as in sense of humor) n humor * ~ , humour (in good ~) adv de bon humor * ~ , humour n humor * ~ , humour v complacer * ~ , please v complacer humoral Med adj humoral * Med adj humorose humorism (1. sense of humor; 2. Med (humoralism) n humorismo humorist (1. humorous author; 2. Med (humoralist) n humorista * n humorista humoristic, humorous adj humorose humorous adj humoristic * adj humorose * ~ , humoristic adj humorose * ~ , jocular, witty adj facete * ~ , jocular, witty adj facetiose hump n gibbo * ~ , hunch n gibbo humped, gibbous, hunched adj gibbose humus Agr n humus * Agr n humus L Hun n Hunno hunch n presentimento * n suspicion * ~ , hump n gibbo hunch-back n gibboso hunched, humped, gibbous adj gibbose hundred n cento hundredfold, centuplicate adj centuplicate * ~ , centuplicate adj centuplicate (pp of centuplicar) hundredth adj centesime * adj centesime (-ésime) * n centeslmo Hungarian (language) n hungaro * (language) n hungaro (hùng-) * (native of Hungary) n hungaro * (native of Hungary) n hungaro (hùng-) * adj hungare * adj hungare * n hungaro Hungary Geog n Hungaria * n Hungaria hunger n fame * v haber fame hunger-strike n exopero del fame hungry (be ~) v haber fame * adj famelic Hunnic adj hunnic hunt (hunting party) n partita de chassatores * (pursuit) n persecution * (sport) n chassa * (sport) n veneria * v chassar * ~ , chase v chassar * ~ , chase v chassar (sh-) * ~ , chase v venar * ~ , chase, hunting n veneria * ~ , chase, hunting n veneria (-ìa) hunt-down v persequer hunter n chassator * n venator * ~ , huntsman n chassator * ~ , huntsman n chassator (sh-) * ~ , huntsman n venator hunter's, hunting adj venatori hunting (action of) n venation * adj cynegetic * adj venatori * n chassa * n veneria * ~ , chase n chassa * ~ , chase n chassa (sh-) * ~ , hunt, chase n veneria * ~ , hunt, chase n veneria (-ìa) * ~ , hunter's adj venatori hunting-case watch n saponetta hunt-out v cercar hunts-man n chassator * ~ , hunter n chassator * ~ , hunter n chassator (sh-) * ~ , hunter n venator hurdle n barriera * n obstaculo hurl v jectar * ~ , fling v lancear * ~ , throw, cast v jacular hurling, flinging (action of) n lanceamento hurrah interj hurrah! * n hurrah * n hurrah ¬A hurricane n huracan hurry (- up) v accelerar * (- up) v accelerar (se) * n haste * n pressa * v hastar * v hastar (se) * ~ , haste n haste * ~ , hasten v hastar hurry-away v partir in haste hurt (cause pain) vt facer mal a * (harm) v nocer a * (harm) v offender * (injury) n ferimento * (injury) n ferita * (my head -s) v le capite me dole * (wound) v ferir * (wound) v vulnerar * n damno * n mal * vi doler * ~ , be aching v doler * ~ , harm v nocer * ~ , harm v offender * ~ , harm v offender -fend-/-fens- * ~ , injured adj lese hurtful, harmful adj nocive * ~ , noxious adj nocue husband n marito * n sponso * n sposo hush n silentio * vi tacer * vt silentiar husk n scalia * v scaliar * ~ , glume Bot n gluma * ~ , hull, shell v scaliar huskiness, hoarseness n inraucamento husking, scaling n scaliage * ~ , scaling n scaliage (-aje) husky (of voice) adj rauc * (tough) adj robuste * (tough) adj solide * n can eschimese hussar Mil n hussar hustle (hurry) v hastar * (hurry) v hastar (se) * (push) v pulsar * n haste hut n barraca * n cabana * ~ , cabin n cabana hutch n coniliera hyacinth (- colored) adj de color de hyacintho * (- colored) adj hyacinthine * (1. Bot; 2. Mineral) n hyacintho * n hyacintho hyacinthine adj hyacinthin * adj hyacinthine * n hyacinthina hybrid adj/n hybrida * n hybrida * n hybrida (hì-) hybridism n hybridismo hybridization, crossbreeding n hybridation hybridize, cross v hybridar hydr-, hydro- (water) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n hydr- Hydra (1. Mythol; 2. Astron) n Hydra hydracid Chem n hydracido * Chem n hydracido (-à-) hydrangea n hortensia * n hydrangea * n hydrangea (-gé-) hydrant n hydrante hydrate n hydrato * v hydratar hydration n hydratation hydraulic adj hydraulic hydraulics n hydraulica hydric adj hydric hydride n hydrido hydrocele Med n hydrocele * Med n hydrocele (-cé-) hydrocephalous, hydrocephalic Med adj hydrocephale hydrocephalus Med n hydrocephalo * Med n hydrocephalo (-cé-) * ~ , hydrocephaly Med n hydrocephalia * ~ , hydrocephaly Med n hydrocephalia (-ìa) hydrochlorate n chlorhydrato hydrochloric adj chlorhydric hydrocyanic Chem adj cyanhydric * Chem adj hydrocyanic hydrodynamic adj hydrodynamic hydrodynamics n hydrodynamica hydroelectric adj hydroelectric * ~ -electric adj hydroelectric hydrogen n hydrogeno * n hydrogeno (-ò-) hydrogenate v hydrogenar hydrogen-bomb n bomba al hydrogeno hydrographer n hydrographo * n hydrographo (-ò-) hydrographical adj hydrographic hydrography n hydrographia * n hydrographia (-ìa) hydrolysis n hydrolyse * n hydrolyse (-ò-) hydrolytic adj hydrolytic hydrometer n hydrometer(-ò-) hydropathic adj hydropathic hydropathy n hydropathia * n hydropathia (-ìa) hydrophobia Pathol n hydrophobia * Pathol n hydrophobia (-ìa) hydroplane (gliding motorboat) n hydroplano * ~ , seaplane n hydroaeroplano hydrostatic adj hydrostatic hydrostatics n hydrostatica hydrotherapeutic adj hydrotherapeutic * adj hydrotherapeutic (-péu-) hydrotherapy, hydrotherapeutics n hydrotherapia * ~ , hydrotherapeutics n hydrotherapia (-ìa) hydroxide n hydroxydo * n hydroxydo (-ò-) hyena Zool n hyena * n hyena hygiene n hygiene * n hygiene (-éne) hygienic adj hygienic hygienist n hygienista hygr-, hygro (wet) occurring in compounds] adj hygr- hygrograph n hygrographo * n hygrographo (-ò-) hygrometer n hygro-metro * n hygro-metro (-ò-) hygroscope n hygroscopio hygroscopic adj hygroscopic Hymen Mythol n Hymene * Mythol n Hymeneo * Mythol n Hymeneo (-éo) * n hymene hymenium Bot n hymenio hymenopterous Entom adj hymenoptere hymn n hymno * ~ , canticle n cantico hymnal, hymnary n hymnario hymnbook n hymnario hymnographer n hymnographo * n hymnographo (-ò-) hymnography n hymnographia * n hymnographia (-ìa) hymnologic adj hymnologic hymnologist n hymnologo * n hymnologo (-nò-) hymnology n hymnologia * n hymnologia (-ìa) hyperbola Math n hyperbola * Math n hyperbola (-pér-) hyperbole Rhet n hyperbola * Rhet n hyperbola (-pér-) hyperbolic Math adj hyperbolic hyperboloid n hyperboloide hypercritic n hypercritico hypercritical adj hypercritic hypercriticism n hypercritica hypertension n hypertension hypertrophic adj hypertrophic hypertrophy (affect with hypertrophy) v hypertrophiar * n hypertrophia * n hypertrophia (-ìa) hyphen n tracto de union hyphenate v scriber con le tracto de union hypnagogic (1. inducing sleep; 2. pertaining to the transition between waking consciousness and sleep) adj hypnagogic hypno-, hypn- (sleep) in compounds n hypno- hypnologic, hypnological adj hypnologic hypnologist n hypnologo * n hypnologo (-nò-) hypnology n hypnologia * n hypnologia (-ìa) hypnophobia Pathol n hypnophobia * Pathol n hypnophobia (-ìa) hypnosis (hypnotic state) n hypnose * n hypnose hypnotherapy n hypnotherapia * n hypnotherapia (-ìa) hypnotic (1. soporific; 2. pertaining to hypnotism) adj hypnotic * (soporific drug) n hypnotico hypnotism n hypnotismo hypnotist n hypnotista hypnotization n hypnotisation hypnotize v hypnotisar * v hypnotisar hypnotizer n hypnotisator hypochlorite n hypochlorito hypochlorous adj hypochlorose hypochondria Med n hypochondria * Med n hypochondria (-ìa) * n hypochondria hypochondriac (1. pertaining to the hypochondrium; 2. pertaining to hypochondria) adj hypochondriac (-ìac) * (1. pertaining to the hypochondrium; 2. pertaining to hypochondria) adj hypochondriac * (one suffering with hypochondria) n hypochondriaco (-ìaco) * (one suffering with hypochondria) n hypochondriaco * adj hypochondriac * n hypochondriaco hypochondrium Anat n hypochondrio hypocrisy n hypocrisia * n hypocrisia (-ìa) hypocrite n hypocrita * n hypocrita (-ò-) * ~ , pharisee n phariseo * ~ , pharisee n phariseo (-éo) hypocritical adj hypocrita * ~ , pharisaical, pharisaic adj pharisaic * ~ , pharisaical, pharisaic adj pharisaic (-àic) hypodermic (as in hypodermic injection) adj hypodermatic * adj hypodermatic hypogeal, subterranean, hypogeous adj hypogee * ~ , subterranean, hypogeous adj hypogee (-gée) hypogeous, hypogeal, subterranean adj hypogee * ~ , hypogeal, subterranean adj hypogee (-gée) hypogeum (underground chamber) Arch n hypogeo * (underground chamber) Arch n hypogeo (-géo) hypophosphate n hypophosphato hypophosphite n hypophosphito hypophosphoric adj hypophosphoric hypophosphorous adj hypophosphorose hyposcenium Antiq n hyposcenio hyposulphate Chem n hyposulfato hyposulphite n hyposulfito hyposulphurous adj hyposulfurose hypotenuse Geom n hypotenusa hypothecary adj hypothecari hypothesis n hypothese * n hypothese (-òtese) hypothetical adj hypothetic * ~ , hypothetic adj hypothetic hypothetically adv hypothericamente hysterectomy n hysterectomia hysteria n hysteria * n hysteria (-ìa) hysterical adj hysteric * ~ , hysteric adj hysteric hysterically adv hystericamente hysterics (in ~) adv in hysteria * n attacco de hysteria